deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superboy
Superboy is a character from DC Comics. He went up against Gohan, twice in both an episode of One Minute Melee and DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Astro Boy vs Superboy * Gohan vs. Superboy (Completed) * Juggernaut VS Superboy * Superboy vs. Scarlet Spider (by TheDragonDemon) As New 52 Superboy * Archie Shadow vs New 52 Superboy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Invincible (Image Comics) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Paper Mario * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Having learned from previous mistakes like Bizarro, Luthor realized the best course of replicating Superman's DNA is to blend it with human-DNA. Thus, using Cadmus's resources, Luthor combined his blood sample into Superman's genetic template. The result is a fully developed child who is kept in a containment pod designed to transmit a variety of information akin to a school education, Cadmus planning to release Experiment 13 should Superman die or go rogue. When the former appeared occurred in the aftermath of Superman's battle with Doomsday, Experiment 13 broke of Cadmus and made his way to Metropolis where he pretended to be Superman until the real hero reappears. Though Superman was initially uncomfortable being around his clone, Supergirl calling him "Kon-El" out of initial disgust, he gradually accepted the Metropolis Kid as family. The clone later names himself "Conner Kent" and poses as Clark Kent's Smallville cousin while wanting to prove his worth and not be seen as just a a clone. Death Battle Info Being a partial genetic clone of Superman, Superboy has most of the physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. But being part-human, Superboy is limited superhuman strength, senses, and durability. He is strong enough easily pick up or carry heavy objects or use his leg muscles to jump incredible distances and heights. He is also nearly indestructible like Superman, hear the faintest of sounds over long distances and high frequencies not audible to regular humans, and visually detect heat signatures in even the dark. Wolf Originally a white wolf native to northern India, he and his pack were captured by the Brotherhood of Evil and used in the Brain's experiments. Superboy freed the animal, having doubled in size, from the Brain's control inhibitor and adopted him as a pet. From being experimented on, Wolf can fight super-powered beings with withstand attacks without permanent injury. Gear * Super-Cycle: Actually called a New Genesphere, it is a living piece of technology that transform into flying advanced tricycle that travel at supersonic speeds without harm to its passengers using electrons or turn itself and its passengers intangible. * Shields: While posing as Superman during his absence, Superboy was given a box of patches that allow him to suppress his human DNA and use his full powers for one hour's time. However, prolonged use of the shields increases Superboy's aggression to the point of eventually going berserk. He eventually stopped using them for the good of everyone. Feats * Member of Young Justice. * In a relationship with Miss Martian. Flaws * Due to his conditional, Superboy can black out upon the verbal command "Red Sun". But that flaw is removed by Miss Martian. * Can be weakened by Kryptonite. * Hates monkeys. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants